The Opinion
by MichaelCross
Summary: When Kota comes to Kuromorimine after the events of der Film with a proposal, Shiho gets an offer for a legal opinion. From a certain dimension-hopping merc.


The Opinion

Disclaimer; I do not own Girls und Panzer. Wish I did, though.

Author's Notes: This story is a side-one, connecting with Chapter 5 of 'SoN'. Takes place two months after the events of Girls und Panzer der Film. Some spoilers for film if you haven't seen it yet and two special guest appearances. Enjoy!

 _(Kuromorimine Women's Academy ship; Nishizumi quarters; Shiho's study)_

"What brings you to my residence today, Mr. Kota?" Her voice impassive, the brown eyes of Shiho Nishizumi scrutinize the Director of the MEXT office for Campus Ships. The very same man that'd sought twice to shut down her youngest daughter's school.

She doesn't show it on the outside, but on the inside, she's deeply incensed. Not only did the man try to shut down Oarai Girls' Academy before Kuromorimine can even have a rematch in the next Tankery tournament, he'd also violated Ministry policy. Along with insulted Tankery, her youngest daughter, Oarai's Tankery team and the schools it'd faced off against.

"Lady Nishizumi, seeing as, once again, Oarai has ensured its survival from closing down, I do hope that you'll continue your plans to have Kuromorimine participate in the World Tournament." Smiling in a submissive manner, Kota rubs his hands together nervously. A gesture that she doesn't like at all, yet she doesn't show it.

"I do, in fact, continue to plan to do so, Mr. Kota. Much like I hope to see Oarai take part in it and perform as well as it did in the tournament." Kota's face alights in a wide smile before he brings out a piece of paper.

"Excellent as I was hoping you'd say that. I have a pre-entry form for you to sign." Putting it down onto the table face-down, he goes on. "Don't worry about reading it as it's really quite not necessary."

"I'll determine if it's necessary or not, Mr. Kota." Picking up the paper, her eyes narrow sharply before she inhales sharply. "It seems this form describes what'll happen to Oarai if any participating team listed here wins or loses. Particularly the teams that reinforced Oarai's meager ranks with their tanks." Slamming the paper down, causing him to flinch, Shiho grits out, "I've never been more disgracefully insulted in my entire life, Mr. Kota!" Kota, however, has a semi-hidden sneer on his face that Shiho's eyes pick up.

"Funny. One would think that your youngest daughter costing Kuromorimine the match against Pravda last year by doing that rescue was the gravest insult you'd suffered. After all, your school did win nine tournaments in a row before she broke your streak." Shiho's eyes can only narrow into slits at that.

"Do not, I repeat, do not, ever dare presume to be able to insult my youngest daughter or how she does Tankery, Mr. Kota. If you insult her, you are insulting myself and her elder sister. And we Nishizumi don't take insults to ourselves or family members well. At all." Kota can only be taken aback at that, stunned at her vehemence.

"Why so angry, Lady Nishizumi? After all, your youngest daughter's style is more in favor of defeat than victory."

"If that was the case, Mr. Kota, Oarai wouldn't have even made it past their first match in the 63rd Tournament. They would have been deeply humiliated if the style Miho favors had resulted in defeat in their match with Saunders."

"But… But…" A stern frown from Shiho silences him before she resumes.

"Just because her style is not one embraced by Kuromorimine does not make it any less valid. Her valuing the lives of her teammates and/or opponents is a testament of her character. Which is more than I can say for yours." Kota can't help but be taken aback at that.

"What do you mean by that, Lady Nishizumi?"

"Your character's extremely lacking, Mr. Kota. If anything, you had absolutely no business allowing that self-propelled siege mortar to be in the match for Oarai's future." Shiho's barely able to keep her composure until another male voice chimes in.

"If you like, Lady Nishizumi, I can get you a legal opinion." Shiho and Kota both blink before turning and seeing a male-like figure wearing red-black and covered in weapons. "Deadpool's the name, death and destructive mayhem's the game."

"It's nice to make your acquaintance, Deadpool." Nodding, Shiho softly smirks and Kota blanches. For to him, anyone that engages in death and destructive mayhem is not safe to be around. Before he can even open his mouth to object, however…

"You got no choice in the matter, Tsuji-boy." Looking the paper over, Deadpool adds, "Seeing as my Japanese is nonexistent, let me bring my Scanlator out so I can read this thing." Reaching into a tear in the air, getting a blink from both of them, he brings out a black box-like item and opens the top. Putting the paper into place, he closes the top and turns on the screen. Reading it intently, he goes on.

"According to this, any wins or losses by teams not Oarai will result in Oarai being deducted points. Even when Oarai's not listed in matches. Even more, if Oarai wins, their points will be counted toward offsetting the sustained deduction… blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. While I do know I'm not a Lawyer, this just screams 'Criminal Conspiracy' to me. But I do happen to know a Lawyer. An Assistant District Attorney, in fact." Shiho considers it before giving her reply.

"Very well."

"Legal opinion, coming right up!"

With that, Deadpool pops out of view just as three young women, wearing black-collared grey jackets and black upper thigh-length skirts, open the door and peer inside. One with straight, short-cut brown hair and brown eyes, one with straight, long light khaki hair and blue eyes and one with wavy, short-cut brown hair and blue eyes. The straight short-cut frowns upon seeing Kota before looking toward Shiho.

"Koume, Erika and I heard shouting. Is everything alright?"

"Far from it, Maho. Please step inside and wait with me until the legal opinion arrives." Silently, Maho and the other two girls do so and seat themselves _seiza_ at Shiho's sides. One of them then speaks up.

"Legal opinion? For what? And what is that on the table?" Before Shiho can reply to the silver-haired girl's queries, Deadpool returns, with a Caucasian male with greying brown hair wearing a khaki shirt and shorts with grey sneakers. Giving all three a start.

"What the?!" Deadpool, however, is nonplussed as he kneels before her on one knee at the end of the table like a samurai of old.

"Lady Nishizumi, LA County ADA Mark 'Skid' McCormick. 'Skid', Lady Nishizumi of the Nishizumi School of Tankery." With that, McCormick bows to her.

"Lady Nishizumi." Shiho looks him over and, while finding his attire, and nickname, odd for an Assistant District Attorney, gives him a polite greeting while bowing slightly.

"ADA McCormick." Looking to the three teen girls, she goes on. "My eldest daughter, Maho, Commander of the Tankery team for Kuromorimine Women's Academy, her second, Erika Itsumi and their teammate Koume Akaboshi." He bows to them in greeting.

"Ladies." All three bow in greeting to McCormick before a, once again, deeply incensed Shiho introduces the other man in the room.

"Tsuji Kota, Director of the MEXT office relating to School Campus Ships." McCormick looks the guy over and, out of courtesy, gives a bow.

"Mr. Kota." Kota, however, doesn't bow as he's too shocked. Putting out of his mind, McCormick turns to Shiho. "Deadpool told me you need a legal opinion on something." Shiho nods and, without saying a thing, indicates the Scanlator on the table. He kneels down, his blue eyes poring over the document on screen before they narrow. Kota, upon recovering his wits, grimaces at it.

"What is the issue, ADA McCormick? If you are really one, that is." Rising to his feet, Deadpool moves to attack Kota, only for McCormick to calm him down before looking toward Kota.

"I most certainly am, Mr. Kota."

"I seriously doubt that, considering your attire. So, unless you have some kind of Legal background or knowledge to support your claim, I strongly suggest you get your 'friend' to take you back to where he brought you here from." Aware of Deadpool clenching his fists, McCormick gives Deadpool a nod to calm him down before speaking.

"Alright. If you really wanna know. UCLA Law, Class of '90. Primarily Criminal Justice, with interests in Academic, Sport and Civil Law. And believe me when I say that there are times when all four merge together. I've even seen cases like those before I became ADA."

"I find that rather hard to believe, but if you really want to continue, be my guest."

"Thank you. Don't mind if I do." At that, four unladylike snorts of amusement are heard. "It seems, Mr. Kota, if I'd been reading this right, and I'm pretty sure I am, you have a significant grudge against Oarai Girls' Academy. If my understanding of your job is correct, despite my lack of knowledge about Campus Ships, personal feelings have no place in such matters."

"You know and understand nothing, _gaijin_. You'd do well to remember that." Kota's sneer, however, is scoffed at by both Deadpool and McCormick before the latter speaks again.

"Oh, I think I do. As I came across quite a few people like you. Even before I became ADA." Looking toward Shiho, McCormick asks, "What is 'Tankery', exactly? Just to bring me up to speed."

"Of course. Tankery is a girls-only sport involving WW2-era tanks. Those designed and fielded between 1939-1945 are eligible for entry. The interior of the armor plating is coated in carbon to buffer the impacts from the rounds. Live-ammunition that is frangible with chips within them is utilized." Pausing to ensure he understands so far, she gets a nod and verbal confirmation.

"Alright."

"The tanks have computers within them to interact with the chips embedded within the rounds to calculate damage. Once the damage has reached the limit for tank functionality, a surrender flag pops up and the tank is out of the match."

"I'm liking how this sport sounds." Deadpool's comment gets McCormick to nod his agreement before he adds, "Not too sure I like the lack of boys' teams for Tankery though as it'd make for some interesting matches."

"While I'm certain it would, there has been some discussion. But, to date, there's been a great deal of reluctance to allow such teams to form." Mentally, she adds, 'Especially from myself.' Seeing as they understand, Shiho goes on. "There are three formats for matches. 'Flag', 'Annihilation' and 'Last Tank Standing'. The last, of course, is for training/practice purposes. All matches between schools are held ashore. Any collateral damage during a match is compensated for if within an inhabited area."

"And I'm guessing we're on a School Ship right now." At her nod, McCormick nods right back. "Okay. And what brought this… mockery I'm looking at on the screen about?" Mindful of Kota glaring heatedly at him, McCormick glares right back at him. Greatly amusing Shiho, yet she doesn't show it.

"Oarai won the 63rd National High School Tankery Tournament, against impossible odds, with only eight tanks, under the verbal agreement that if they won, Oarai wouldn't be shut down. Mr. Kota, however, reneged on it, saying that verbal agreements aren't binding. Even with two sections of Japanese Law saying they are. Of course, he said that it only opened reconsideration." McCormick can only snort at that.

"Doesn't sound like he did much reconsideration then if he tried to shut it down anyway."

"No, it doesn't. Which is against MEXT policy and counter to strengthening Tankery, hereby insulting it. It would've also made MEXT and the Tankery Federation look bad in terms of press."

"Making both lose face, but Mr. Kota here doesn't seem to mind that aspect." Kota lunges forward, only for Deadpool to start bringing a katana out, stopping him cold. "Thank you, Deadpool."

"You're welcome, 'Skid'. And Tsuji-boy here doesn't seem to mind in my book either. Yours, Lady Nishizumi?"

"No, gentlemen, it seems he doesn't mind." Shiho grits her teeth, adding, "Even more, he had the audacity to threaten to fire the families of the ship's students and all the people that work on the ship, ruining their shore lives if the girls resisted. He also insulted my youngest daughter and her teammates by saying their victory in the tournament was only by luck, not skill. He even insulted the teams Oarai had faced during the tournament."

"I did no such things, Lady Nishizumi! I, at the very least, sought to close it down on a high note!"

"A high note that was, at the very least, a minor bookmark. A single victory doesn't allow for notation as a high note at all. You most certainly did egregiously insult, Mr. Kota. By saying Oarai had won by luck, you gravely insulted Oarai and the teams they'd faced. As I told you in your office, there is no luck in Tankery, only skill."

"Lady Nishizumi, please, be reasonable." Shiho's glare increases so much that if her eyes were lasers, Kota would become charcoal.

"Do not dare tell me to be reasonable, Mr. Kota. Miho and her teammates worked very hard for their school's salvation and you sought to negate their hard work. In a way, I'm glad Miho's there because that school fits her quite well." Seeking to ease the brewing tension, McCormick chimes in.

"And she's currently enrolled at Oarai?" At Shiho's nod, he asks, "What led her to be there and not here?"

"She made the correct, for her, choice in saving lives as opposed to advancing further during the 62nd Tournament." Erika's voice is tremulous as she goes on. "A Panzer III was blown off a pathway when two high-ex shells exploded in front of it and it went into a river as it raged in a storm." Erika trembles before rallying herself.

"Miho was commanding the flag tank and saw it happen. She… She had the tank stop and went to the rescue. While she was out, our flag tank was knocked out by a Pravda High T-34. She could've let the Safety Marshals handle it. But, if not for her…" Erika's lips start trembling as she starts shaking and Koume goes to her side as Maho steps in.

"Five girls would've perished and, if we had won, it would've been a tainted victory. It would've felt even worse if they died as we lost." Holding her midriff slightly, she murmurs, "Her nightmares afterward were bad enough, yet would likely have been even worse if she didn't rescue them." McCormick couldn't help not liking it.

"A 'caution', 'time-out' or 'cease fire' couldn't have been called? Because that kind of emergency would certainly call for it in sports. Even more, didn't Pravda know about how they endangered lives during the match or weren't they informed? That right there would be grounds for a win being invalidated and the match declared a draw." At that, Shiho shakily speaks up.

"I don't think they knew or were informed. Even more, in Tankery, there are no 'draws'. Only 'win or lose'. Things like 'cautions', 'time-outs' or 'cease fires' don't even exist in the Nishizumi style. Even if they would be warranted for such emergencies."

"So by the time rescue crews would've had gotten to them…" At Shiho's silence, McCormick goes on to ask, "Is there footage of the incident?"

"Yes, there is. Maho, bring up the video."

"Right away." Rising lithely to her feet, Maho steps to the cabinet behind the table and opens it, with Erika, Koume and Shiho turning themselves. Revealing a television and video disk player before she turns them on and starts the playback. "We often have this equipment in here to see where we can improve our strategies and get an idea of how prospective opponents will operate, ADA McCormick."

"Understandable. 'Know yourself and your opponent' is an axiom used in the sports world." Maho nods her concurrence as his eyes notice four tanks along a narrow pathway. Three Panzer IIIs and a Tiger I, with the number '217' on the Tiger I and a small pennant on it. A small figure is visible in the cupola. McCormick, however, can't help but frown at how narrow the pathway is.

"I don't think I like how narrow that pathway is. Not much room for sudden swerves."

"How do you mean, ADA McCormick?"

"If something's laying to either side and the tracks can't go over it, it's not gonna be able to go around, Lady Nishizumi. Whoever picked that path must not have paid attention to that aspect." Little does he realize that Erika winces at it.

'Was I that foolish?! Was I… responsible for nearly…' Her eyes then go wide as two H-E shells explode in front of the Panzer III. The tank swerves twice to avoid the resultant craters before losing control and sliding down the ravine into the raging river below.

The Tiger I stops and the small figure exits the tank and frantically stumbles down the face of the ravine before making it to the water. Swimming out to where she'd seen the tank sink at, she then submerges herself. While she's underwater, another Panzer III goes around the stopped Tiger I to shield it, but too late as a Pravda T-34 fires. Upon the 'white flag' popping up, six girls surface in the river. At that, playback ends and, upon Maho turning off the equipment, closing the cabinet and reseating herself, McCormick breathes deeply before beginning.

"Where did Miho get her rescue training from?" At McCormick's query, Shiho speaks up.

"She never really received any formal training as it was not part of the curriculum. She used the knowledge of tank hatch locations and her ability to swim to pull it off."

"I see. From the looks of things, Miho had her priorities decided for her when the situation became 'win-not-optional'. Despite her lack of formal training, she did an excellent job."

"Excellent?! She was clumsily tumbling down the face of the cliff, Mr. McCormick!"

"I'd like to see you do better, Mr. Kota. With lives on the line, you don't exactly have time to be elegant." Sighing, he adds, "In sports, there's an unwritten rule as it's heavily implied. 'No deaths of participants allowed at all as no win is worth lost lives.'. Seeing as Tankery is a sport involving tanks, I'd say she followed that to the letter. Deadpool?"

"Damn straight, 'Skid'. If I'd seen that incident, I'd have backed it as it was the right thing. Heck, if there was a life-saving medal, I'd be damn glad to award it to her."

"As would I. Even more, she seems to be the kind that cherishes her teammates. That she also believes it takes teamwork to win."

"Yes, she did, is and does, ADA McCormick." Shiho's shamefaced as she adds, "And I lectured her on it, saying that she can't be grandly victorious without sacrifice and… she knew it. That our tradition is to value, above all else, strength and victory." McCormick can't help but grimace at that.

"That way of thinking is so dangerous, I'm surprised no one's been buried yet." His grimace deepening, he asks, "No one has been buried yet, right?" Shiho lightly trembles before steeling herself.

"No, ADA McCormick. But we've had some close calls before. Perhaps… too close at times."

"Then perhaps it's time for a change. I mean, back during the war's one thing, but in a sporting format? No. And I mean no as if my understanding of Tankery is correct, it has roots in tank warfare. Some time later, Tankery, as a sport, was developed." At Shiho's nod, he drops the boom. "Had that happened on my watch, I'd have had charged you with reckless endangerment. I'm surprised you weren't charged to begin with."

"ADA McCormick, you don't fully understand…" His blue eyes glinting like cold flint gets Shiho to go into silence as he goes on.

"The only thing I understand is that way of thinking will get someone killed for sure and, when that happens, you can look forward to Wrongful Death suits from grieving families. Kuromorimine will be ruined and Tankery as a whole will quickly lose popularity and face." His eyes then soften as he adds, "And I can tell that you don't want that as you dearly love your sport." Shiho considers his words before sighing.

"Perhaps it is time for a change. One that is long overdue. Maho, do you agree?" Maho nods herself before chiming in. Sadness on her face.

"She had the most heartbroken expression and said that if she's required to let people die, she won't do Tankery anymore. So she transferred to Oarai with the hopes of avoiding Tankery as, at the time she checked, Oarai didn't have Tankery as an elective." Koume gasps in shock at that.

"But… I thought she didn't quit Tankery… unless… she heard 'them' calling for her when Oarai resumed Tankery. It had to have been 'them' that it's because of that she's resumed participating." Maho's left eyebrow raises in curious query.

"Who're you talking about, Koume?"

"The 'Gods of Tankery'. You know how the legend goes. 'A "Tanker" doubting herself, while feeling pressured, will hear the "Gods of Tankery" calling for her if they deem her worthy and tell her to prove her worth to herself', Commander." Maho considers it before nodding.

"It could very well have been." Returning to the discussion, she goes on. "But, imagine our surprise when she was on stage as the representative for Oarai for the drawing." McCormick can't help but grin softly.

"You must've been very surprised."

"We were." Maho's lips are trembling with mirth as she goes on. "My little sister could never handle being the center of attention very well. She was so nervous on that stage after she drew the match with Saunders as Oarai's first opponent." As she starts giggling, McCormick can only snicker softly at that.

"Sounds like she's the shy type."

"She's terminally shy, ADA McCormick." At Koume's reply, Erika and Shiho both chortle softly while nodding before an irritated Kota clears his throat.

"I thought that you, along with these three girls, would relish badmouthing her, Lady Nishizumi." Koume's face takes on an ominous glare before she speaks up.

"I may not be able to speak for Erika, but I owe Miho a life debt I can never even begin to hope to repay. You wanna know why, Mr. Kota?"

"Enlighten me, Miss Akaboshi."

"Erika and I are two of the girls Miho kept from dying in that match, the other three were yanked out after their folks found out about what'd happened. If not for her, we would not even be alive right now." Her glare intensifying, she adds, "Don't think I forgot about that crap you pulled approving that 600mm self-propelled siege mortar." Kota scoffs before McCormick chimes in.

"Wait… a self-propelled siege mortar? 600mm?"

"That's right, sir." At Koume's reply, a heavily-impressed McCormick can only whistle softly. Awed at the caliber.

"That'd be the Morser-Karl. One of the largest mortars ever made." At McCormick's comment, the four nod and Kota blanches before he speaks up.

"I trust you're going to make a pointless statement." Kota then feels a hard swat to the back of his head and looks toward Deadpool. "What was that for?"

"You being an arrogant bastard of a dickhead, Tsuji-boy. Go on, 'Skid'. You've got this."

"Thank you again, Deadpool. With Tankery being a sport where tanks are involved then a Morser-Karl self-propelled siege mortar, as an artillery siege weapon, doesn't even remotely qualify as a tank, even…" Kota cuts in at that, annoyed at the ADA.

"Now see here, Mr. McCormick…" Kota trails off when Deadpool brings out a katana and holds the razor-sharp edge at his throat.

"I don't think 'Skid' said you can talk just yet, Tsuji-boy. Quite rude. So how about you stay quiet unless he asks you a question?" Taking Kota's silence as agreement, he adds, "Go ahead, 'Skid'. I think he now understands how much of an 'edge' he's on." Shiho has a hard time keeping her face stone-like, yet she laughs internally.

'I simply love literal puns.' Looking aside at the girls and seeing them struggle to keep their composures, she nods. 'As do they, it seems.'

"Thanks again, Deadpool. Let's see, where was… ah yes. Even if it is on a tank chassis frame. Even more, it's an imprecise weapon, using gravity and roughly calculated trajectory to cover distances. If a tank takes a direct hit from a 600mm shell…" Turning to Kota, he asks, "Are you on drugs, you frickin' irresponsible jackass?!"

"No, I'm not on drugs." Kota can't help but commend himself for keeping his voice even, even with a katana at his throat.

"You're certainly acting like you are! If one of those shells had hit a tank or two, that crew or those crews would've been killed and the tank or tanks destroyed! You utterly frickin' irresponsible jackass of an imbecile! I wouldn't be surprised if Hardcastle had you in his courtroom at any time in his career as a Jurist! Or at least a version of yourself! I'll have to check his files when I get the chance!"

"It'd be interesting to see if any version of Kota was in his Courtroom at any time, 'Skid'. But please calm down." Deadpool's reply gets McCormick to nod while calming down. Kota, however, has a deep frown of thought on his face.

"Hardcastle? Hardcastle… Never heard of him. Of course, an American name is not worth much to remember. If I'm an imbecile, then why am I Director and you're not?" Deadpool calmly slides the blade against Kota's throat. Letting him know it's still there while not drawing blood. Getting him to scowl. "Can't you keep your homicidal friend under control, Mr. McCormick?! You're an ADA, aren't you?!" McCormick can only chuckle at that.

"From what I've observed so far, trying to 'control' Deadpool is a fool's errand and I'm not going to be the fool that tries as to do so would be suicidal. As one can't control a force of nature like Deadpool. As for why you're Director, personally I think you connived your way into your job. Deadpool?"

"First off, 'Skid', that was the nicest thing anyone's ever said about me. As for Tsuji-boy, I think the same thing. It's people like him that don't belong in that kind of office. Especially when it comes to Education." Koume nods again before resuming.

"I couldn't have put it better myself, ADA McCormick, Deadpool. I was even in one of the tanks that one of the shells landed near and it was blown onto its side." McCormick grimaces lightly at that.

"Must've been a rough ride."

"It was, sir." Turning back to Kota, she adds, "It's like… you were wanting Oarai to lose badly. So you stacked the odds against them when you had no knowledge, right or business doing so! It was bad enough they were facing twenty-nine tanks with their eight tanks, but to have it be an elimination match instead of a 'flag match'?! With that monstrosity in the mix making thirty on the opposing team?!"

Moving the katana from Kota's neck and putting it back into its sheath, Deadpool can only 'tsk' in disappointment at Kota's lack of sense as Koume goes on to finish.

"Like ADA McCormick said, you're acting like you're on drugs! Or are you just plain incompetent?!" Feeling a hand on her right shoulder, she sees Maho smiling in a calming manner, which calms her down. "Commander…"

"That'll be plenty, Koume." Smirking now as she turns to Kota, Maho says, "I bet we and the other schools that reinforced Oarai against Selection University threw you for a loop." Koume and Erika both smirk as well. Smirking himself, McCormick looks toward Shiho and can see a hint of a smirk on Shiho's face before she speaks.

"As to your statement about me relishing badmouthing Miho, at first, I did, Mr. Kota. But upon seeing her going to the aid of the M3 after it had an engine stall while crossing the river during our match with Oarai in the tournament, I realized her thought process."

"Her thought process being?"

"Somewhere, before and during our nine-year winning streak, we forgot the unwritten rule that ADA McCormick said. And it took his words just shortly ago to make me remember that. You can't have Tankery without 'Tankers' to run the tanks. Thinking of, Maho…"

"Yes, Mother?"

"I want you, Erika and Koume to develop a syllabus for 'Water Escape Training'. We can ill afford another near-miss like what'd happened in our match with Pravda." Thoughtfully, she adds, "Include Miho's rescue from our match against Pravda, but designate it as a 'Last Resort' option."

"Yes, Mother. Anything else?"

"Yes. Arrange for our crews to learn to include 'cautions', 'cease-fires' and 'time-outs' to be called during matches, but only for emergencies like what'd happened. Also inform the Tankery Federation of the changes."

"Yes, Mother. We'll get right on it." Koume and Erika both nod their agreement as Maho adds, "We can ask the Safety Marshals for safety divers to assist in the training. I have the number for the Safety Marshal I spoke to after the Pravda match as she spent time on the NYPD-ESU. Along with a metal works factory for fabrication of the tanks' shells."

"Whatever is needed, Maho. I expect all of our crews to be able to self-evacuate from a submerged tank and swim to safety by the end of training."

"Yes, Mother."

"Good." Curiously, she asks, "Do you think Miho's teammates and the other teams would be interested in 'WET'? It could very well prove beneficial for all to be trained at the same time in the same place so no unfairness is accused."

"I think… they'll wonder why it wasn't thought of sooner. Better to have knowledge and not need it than to need knowledge and not have it." Maho's reply gets Shiho to nod her agreement, with Erika and Koume nodding as well. McCormick and Deadpool both nod as well before the former finds himself curious.

"So, who were the teams and their tanks that went to augment Oarai's ranks, anyway?"

"There was us, we brought a Tiger I, Tiger II and two Panzer IIIs. Pravda High brought two T-34s, a JS-2 and a KV-2. Saunders brought two Shermans and a Firefly. St Gloriana brought a Churchill, Matilda 2 and a Crusader. Anzio brought a CV-33 as it was all their truck could carry and Continuation brought a BT-42." Maho has a perplexed expression on her face as she adds, "Chihatan… well they accidentally brought 22 Type 97s because of the language barrier. But after a quick chat with Darjeeling, sixteen peeled off to await further instructions."

"Ah, like a reserve force of sorts."

"Not… quite Deadpool." At Deadpool's own head-kink, Erika goes on. "The 30 tank maximum is observed strictly. If sixteen tanks are knocked out, any extra tanks can't go in to take their place."

"Aw nuts." Erika can't help but smirk softly at that.

"I'm sure the crews of the other sixteen tanks felt the same way, Deadpool. Even more, with their line of thought during the tournament, they were pretty much cannon fodder due to them rushing in headfirst into our cannons." Shrugging, she adds, "Apparently the time spent with Miho's team taught them caution because they did… somewhat better in the match against the UST."

Causing Kota to open his mouth. Only for the shrill tone of a cell phone to interrupt. Grumbling, Kota brings out his phone and blanches before declining the call. Which doesn't escape Shiho's sight, getting her eyes to narrow even more as the noise was disruptive.

"Are you sure you want to decline the call, Mr. Kota? It could be very relevant or important to your job as Campus Ships Director."

"I'll call them back when I get back to the office, Lady Nishizumi." His cell phone, however, has other ideas as it rings again. Getting him to sweat-drop under Shiho's glare as he lightly chuckles, albeit shakily. "It's really a minor matter, Lady Nishizumi."

"Minor matter or not, either answer it or hand it over so I can speak to the caller personally. I won't have this meeting disrupted any further with that infernal sound." Kota blanches even more before reluctantly handing it over to her.

"Now let's see what your phone's ringing about that is so important to your caller." Much to his shock, she puts the phone on 'speaker'. "This is the phone of MEXT Campus Ships Director Kota, Lady Nishizumi of the 'Nishizumi School of Tankery' speaking."

" _Ah, Lady Nishizumi. How nice to finally speak with you. I've read so much about your daughters and school."_ The voice is female, with a Middle-Eastern accent. _"I am Princess Amira al-Wadhib. Is Mr. Kota nearby? I have a matter to discuss with him."_

"He is, in fact. Please, Princess, go ahead."

" _Very well, Lady Nishizumi. Mr. Kota, where is my ship at?"_ Before Kota can even speak, Shiho, having a bad feeling, steps in. Sharp glare aimed toward Kota.

"Which ship would that be, Princess?"

" _The ship that was previously for… let's see here… Oarai Girls' Academy. Most recently noted as having won the '63_ _rd_ _National High School Tankery Tournament' after basically coming out from nowhere. As an added bonus, the eight tanks that had won the Tournament."_

As eyes of outraged incredulity turn toward Kota, Amira's voice goes on.

" _I've been waiting patiently at the dock for thirty-five days now and still no ship. I demand an explanation, Mr. Kota!"_ As Kota stays silent, Shiho answers.

"I 'regret' to inform you that the transaction was rendered void as a result of a Tankery match between the combined team for Oarai and Selection University's Team, Princess." Shiho's aware of Maho gritting her teeth in anger and puts up her left hand to halt Maho's reaction. Koume and Erika, however, are openly glaring at Kota as Amira speaks again.

" _Unacceptable! I paid you a sizeable sum for that ship, Mr. Kota! You even swore to me, on your honor as the MEXT Director for Campus Ships, that the transaction would be completed without difficulties!"_ At that, Kota speaks up.

"It would've been if those Oarai girls didn't take up Tankery to begin with. Blame them, not me, Princess. They're the ones that refused to let the school be shut down, after all. Granted, I told their Student Council that Oarai had a Tankery team once, but still…"

Next thing Kota knows, McCormick's right sneaker-encased foot is flying into his face, the impact breaking his glasses' frame at the nose bridge and knocking him backward onto his back. As a stunned Kota blinks toward McCormick, Deadpool can't help but cheer.

"That, 'Skid', was a seriously sweet kick!" Shiho can only verbally agree.

"Excellent kick, ADA McCormick. I'd be hard-pressed to find any flaws in its execution. High marks, fitting accordingly to the Nishizumi style. It makes me wonder, in fact, if you were a Nishizumi in a past life." Aware that the three girls are now smirking in amused approval, Shiho smirks herself as McCormick shyly takes a bow.

"Thank you, Deadpool, Lady Nishizumi, ladies." Next thing they know, Amira speaks again.

" _What just happened, Lady Nishizumi? And who're the men that just spoke?"_

"Deadpool and ADA for LA County Mark McCormick. ADA McCormick just flawlessly kicked Mr. Kota in the face."

" _I wish I could've seen that. But, in the meantime, Mr. Kota, I want a ship, my money returned or your life."_ With that, the call ends, with Kota going pale.

"Options are nice sometimes." Kinking her head to the side, feeling the need to sate her curiosity, Shiho asks, "Is the Court System in LA that casual for your attire, ADA McCormick?"

"Oh, this? Nah. I'm on vacation. A long overdue one." Shiho nods her understanding before Kota recovers. Only to blink and narrow his eyes.

"Wait. Isn't the LA County ADA Sheila Collins?! I knew you weren't an ADA, Mr. McCormick! You phony! You… fraud!" McCormick, however, is nonplussed by Kota's yells.

"In this dimension, she is ADA for LA County. In my dimension, I am. So your accusation of impersonation of an ADA by me is baseless." Shaking it off, he turns to Maho. "Is there any way you can call Miss Miho, Miss Maho?"

"Yes. She gave me a number to call if I need to check on her or something comes up here." Smirking, she adds, "I'd say this more than qualifies as something coming up." Koume nods her agreement before chiming in.

"What do you have in mind, sir?"

"I just have a hunch is all, Miss Akaboshi." Koume just kinks her head to the side as Maho brings out her sat-cell phone. Going into her contact list, she selects the number and puts the phone on speaker. One ring later…

" _Big sister! How are you?!"_ Maho smiles warmly before speaking herself.

"I'm doing well, Miho. Yourself and your teammates?"

" _I'm fine and they're doing fine. How's Mother? How's everyone?"_ At that, Shiho speaks up.

"I'm well, as are everyone else, Miho." Miho's voice tentatively comes back. As if unsure about how well their current conversation will go.

" _He… Hello, Mother."_ Two seconds later, she hesitantly adds, _"How… How unexpected to hear your voice again, Mother."_ Shiho can't help but smile sadly and softly, not blaming her one bit. As she remembers just how poorly their last conversation went.

"I'd imagine so, Miho. How're your studies progressing?"

" _They're going nicely. High marks."_

"Good, good. Are you eating well, staying in shape under Instructor Chouno's tutelage?"

" _I am."_

"Good. Good. And your tanks?"

" _They're all running fine thanks to 'Leopon Team' and their skills with tools. I wish I could be as good as they are."_ Shiho lightly frowns at her self-deprecation.

"I have no doubt that you'd be good and would like to hear more about how your teams came about their names sometime. But, for now, there's something important that's needed to be discussed."

" _Alright."_ In bafflement, Miho asks, _"What's going on, Mother?"_ Shiho's smile widely returns at that.

"Miho, there's someone that would like to speak to you." At that, McCormick chimes in himself.

"Miss Miho, this is LA County ADA Mark McCormick."

" _Hello, ADA McCormick… wait a second. Isn't the LA County ADA Sheila Collins?"_ McCormick can only smile softly, already having expected to be asked again.

"In this dimension, she is, Miss Miho." Miho's reply is quite understandable.

" _Huh?!"_ Erika and Koume are shaking in silent stitches, leaning against each other in mirth. Maho and Shiho both are smirking softly, with McCormick and Deadpool lightly chuckling.

"It's a long story, Miss Miho. But, for now, I'd like to ask you something."

" _Al… Alright."_

"Do you know anyone with access to Oarai's student records? In particular applications for enrollment, enrollment acceptance forms, transcripts, incident reports… that kind of thing."

" _Well… Student Council President Kadotani might know someone in charge of that area. I can ask her, sir. As a matter of fact, I'm on my way to a meeting for the Tankery team right now. I'll ask her when I get in and… here we are."_ The sound of a door opening is audible, with Miho's voice wafting out of the phone again. _"President Kadotani, there's an Assistant District Attorney from another dimension wanting to speak with you."_ The next voice heard is indicative that Miho had put her phone on 'speaker' as well.

" _What are you doing with your phone active, Commander Nishizumi?! That's against the rules of meetings!"_ The next voice heard is filled with utterly shocked disbelief.

" _Another dimension?! Did you hit your head recently, Commander Nishizumi?!"_ The next voice, however…

" _Calm down, Sodoko, Momo."_ The voice is young yet sure. A chomp, series of chews and then a swallow is heard before it speaks again. _"Is the ADA still on the line?"_

" _He is."_

" _Oh, a male ADA? That sounds nice."_ The voice then clears itself before speaking again. _"This is Anzu Kadotani."_

"Miss Kadotani, this is LA County ADA Mark McCormick. Do you know anyone with access to school records?"

" _As a matter of fact, Student Council Vice-President Yuzu Koyama has access to our records. Which records would you like?"_

"Well, first off, I'd like her to see if there are any records for anyone with the surname of Kota." Her voice comes back, justifiable disbelief within.

" _Kota? As in… the Director of the MEXT Office for Campus Ships? That Kota, ADA McCormick?"_

"That's right, Miss Kadotani. Granted, it's a long shot and hunch."

" _No problem. Yuzu, would you be so kind as to see about finding any records with that surname? Even if it's a long shot."_

" _I'll see what I can find, Prez, ADA McCormick."_

"Thank you, Miss Koyama." Kota then grits his teeth before standing upright.

"Do not dare to poke around where you're not wanted, Mr. McCormick!" At that, cutting Kota off, McCormick snorts mirthlessly.

"I've heard and danced to that tune so many times, I've practically burned the disc into Platinum." Kota's eyes then narrow.

"That includes having others do so at your behest!" Shiho's eyes can only go needle-narrow at his tone.

"Maho. Erika. Koume. Would you be so kind as to help Mr. Kota get some exercise?" Relishing the sight of Kota going pale at how she said 'exercise', she goes on. "It seems his lack of exercise, which is clearly becoming even more detrimental to his health with the passage of time, is starting to make him say absurdly irrational things."

"Of course, Mother. As a matter of fact, Koume, weren't you in the process of devising a new fitness regimen to help our teammates stay in shape?"

Next thing they know, at Maho's query, Koume's face takes on a sinister grin. Getting Erika to blanche at how the sweet, kindhearted-looking young lady can look so bloodthirsty in an instant. The urge to edge away from Koume wars with her discipline, however, the latter holding her in place.

'Oh crap! Kota's in for it now!'

"As a matter of fact, Commander, I just finished devising it last night and even gave it a name. 'Tank Running', but I'm not quite sure it fits."

"Oh! I like fitness regimens with names and I like the sound of that one! Can I get in on it?!" Deadpool's voice is so full of eager glee, Koume can't help but nod.

"Sure, Deadpool."

"Groovy!" Turning to McCormick, he adds, "Hey, 'Skid', you want in on the fun?"

"No thanks, Deadpool. You go ahead and enjoy yourself. Besides, I'm… getting to be a little too old for that kind of fun."

"Okay, 'Skid', but you're missing out on a lot of fun. And you're not getting to be too old for it, by the way." Getting a shrug from him, Deadpool snickers. On the phone, Miho's voice has the sound of being puzzled as it sounds again.

" _What's going on? Mother?"_

"Don't worry, Miho. It seems that Koume's just made a new friend. Go ahead and say hello to her since she's nearby."

" _Hi, Koume! It's been a while!"_

"Hi, Miho. It has. We have got to talk sometime and catch up. If it's alright, I'll get your number from the Commander." Koume looks toward Maho and gets a nod from her. "I'll call you later!"

" _Right! But, who's your new friend?"_

"Hi, Miho. Deadpool's the name, death and destructive mayhem's the game. By the way, you going to the rescue of 'Rabbit Team' during the 63rd was outstanding. Keep working at it and you'll get the gold in the Olympics for long jumping in no time. But, for now, we're gonna help Tsuji-boy here get some way long-overdue exercise."

" _Ah… well… have fun."_

"You bet we will, Miho." With that, Deadpool lugs Kota onto his shoulder in a fireman's carry. As he does so, Shiho watches the three girls stride to the door and open it. As they step out, Kota screams, frantically hoping his voice will reach the phone.

"Don't look into matters that don't concern you! Don't look into matters that don't concern you!" Shiho and McCormick follow the group out of the room, intent to see what happens next. Kota and Maho's phones with them.

Three minutes later, their crews gathered, Deadpool and the three girls stand in front of three tanks, with Kota firmly in Deadpool's grasp.

"You can't do this to me!" Erika nods for the crews to mount up in their tanks, leaving herself, Maho and Koume with Kota and Deadpool.

"This is for your health, Mr. Kota. Mother even said as much." Maho's voice is serene as she smiles sweetly. "I've just flashed on a happier time with my sister when we were younger. Somewhat free from the pressures of being the heiresses to the Nishizumi style." Her face then goes feral as she adds, "I suggest you start running."

"What do you mean?" The sight of Deadpool drawing a katana from behind his back, again, gets him to run. Watching as he runs, Deadpool slides the katana back into its sheath and leaps up onto the nearest turret.

"Let's have some fun, Koume."

"Okay, Deadpool." Meanwhile…

"So, why'd you pass on the 'invitation' to have fun, ADA McCormick?" He can only chuckle nervously at her query.

"One thing I learned right away is that if Deadpool invites you to engage in shenanigans, even if it may be fun, defer it. That much I learned from 'The Punisher' and NERV Major Katsuragi as they interacted with him."

"The Punisher? NERV?"

"In the dimension Deadpool grabbed me from." Sheepishly, he adds, "And, even if Deadpool said otherwise, I am getting to be too old to engage in shenanigans like those."

"I see. How'd you come to know about the Morser-Karl?"

"My late mentor, Judge Milton Hardcastle, was in WW2. He fought in one of the battles that captured one of those monsters. He told me the basics of it when I graduated from Law School." Shiho can't help but blink.

"Quite an odd thing to tell someone that'd graduated." McCormick can only shrug at that.

"He wasn't exactly a typical Judge." Smiling softly, he adds, "He was a great man, though."

"Was he also… your Father?"

"The closest thing I had to one. My birth Father… well, he was somewhat better than Gendo was when it comes to JOFA Ikari. But by only a small margin. He tried, though."

"Who're Gendo and JOFA Ikari?"

"Long story, one of those interdimensional things." Grinning softly as she nods in understanding, he then sees her kink her head to the side.

"What of your Mother?"

"Died when I was twelve. Was put in foster homes until I turned eighteen." Changing the subject, he adds, "Their Dad must be pretty proud of them."

"I imagine he is… especially of Miho as she got her heart from him. I just wish…" Shiho has tears shimmering in her eyes, getting him to wince.

"I… I see." Electing to change the subject at her nod of thanks, he adds, "I wonder what kind of exercise regimen it is that Miss Akaboshi has in mind. She did say it was called 'Tank Running', but she didn't exactly get to go into detail about it. Of course, she did say she just finished devising it." Shiho can only smirk. Next thing they know, Miho's voice comes through again.

" _I'm wondering, ADA McCormick, how'd you come to be at Kuromorimine?"_

"Deadpool brought me over here from the SHIELD heli-carrier which is currently atop the sea outside of Tokyo-3 to give your Mother a legal opinion, Miss Miho." Aware that Shiho's blinking again and sure that Miho and her teammates are as well, he adds, "I was in another dimension where NERV is in Tokyo-3."

"That makes sense. Oh, by the way, Miho, are eight tanks really all you have at Oarai?"

" _They were the only ones we'd found, Mother. When the elective was restarted, there was only the Panzer IV-D in the hangar. Even more, the tanks we have here are the tanks that weren't sold when Oarai had money trouble."_

"Impressive, my little daughter. Does your team need more tanks? I'm sure Kuromorimine can spare some tanks to help even more."

" _We'll get back to you on that, Mother."_

"Very well." Curious as she turns to McCormick, Shiho then asks, "What did you mean when you said you came across people like Mr. Kota before you became ADA, anyway?"

"I basically did a sort-of 'community service' under Judge Hardcastle's supervision that enabled me to do so. A very long story."

"I imagine so." Before McCormick can even reply, however…

"AAAHHH! HHHEEELLLPPP MMMEEE!" Shiho and McCormick see Kota running by, screaming in fear. With three tanks going past the two, a Tiger I, Tiger II and Panzer III, engines roaring. Deadpool tank-surfing on the Panzer III's turret. McCormick smirks before sighing.

"It looks like the regimen's gonna be a big hit." Shiho nods while lightly chuckling. Before he can go on, however…

BLAM

The sound gets him to jump, the sound of which gets Miho to softly giggle.

" _Don't worry, sir, it was only a blank."_

"Pretty big and loud blank." Shiho has a mirthful expression growing on her face before he asks, "How can you tell, though?"

" _If you hang around different types of ordnance when they're shot off long enough, you learn to tell which is a blank or live 'Tankery' round from the sounds themselves."_ The new voice then giggles as it adds, _"If you don't go deaf first, that is."_ Giving a chuckle himself, McCormick nods.

"Yeah… that'd be a real shame to have happen. And you'd be?"

" _Yukari Akiyama, tank and artillery historian and loader for 'Anglerfish' Team, Panzer IV-H."_

"Nice to make your vocal acquaintance."

" _Yours too, ADA McCormick."_ Before Yukari can even go on, however, Yuzu's voice comes back. Uncertainty within her tone.

" _ADA McCormick, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I found a file relating to that surname. Granted, it's from before we started attending Oarai ourselves as First Years."_

"Okay, Miss Koyama, go ahead."

" _Atsuko Kota, accepted for enrollment ten years ago. Expelled after three months. Combination of bad grades, attempting to bully others into doing her assigned tasks whether it be for class or cleaning duties and multiple noise complaints from her surrounding neighbors in the dorms. The highest count of noise complaints against her was one hundred fifty within a week."_ McCormick can't help but arch an eyebrow at that.

"That's… a lot of complaints. It's almost like she was trying for a record or something." Shiho can only nod in agreement before chiming in.

"Does it show any family for her, Miss Koyama?"

" _Yes, Lady Nishizumi. Tsuji Kota, her Father. Back then, he was only a clerk within MEXT. He wrote to Oarai, telling them to reverse the expulsion or else… Prez… you don't suppose…"_

" _I'm thinking the same thing, Yuzu. I can guess as well from here and it's… unethical."_ McCormick can only smirk at that.

"As can I. As soon as he found a way to get kicked upstairs, he started figuring. And once he got posted, he set about his plot. Forget unethical, try illegal, Miss Kadotani. Did he give any kind of reason if he kept the grudge hidden from you?"

" _Yeah. He said that to save money, they would consolidate by shutting down schools that failed to yield results as it cost money to maintain and run school ships. Strangely enough, Yuzu, Momo and I didn't even see any other Student Councils from any other ships at the MEXT Office. We were the only ones there."_ McCormick can only roll his eyes at that.

"Somehow, I get the feeling he'd been doing some 'creative bookkeeping' ever since he was posted. Particularly when it comes to Oarai."

" _As do I. He also said that Oarai had been losing students as there were no attractive programs… Yuzu, can you please look up the outbound transfers from before we reactivated our 'Tankery' elective? There's something I want to confirm."_

" _Right. Miss Isuzu, could you look with me, please?"_

" _Yes."_

BLAM

As the fresh report fades, McCormick looks toward Shiho.

"While I don't have jurisdiction in this dimension or country, I'd safely say this is enough for you and Oarai's Student Council to ask the Head of MEXT to open an ethics inquiry into Kota's abuse of position. That's my legal opinion, Lady Nishizumi. Of course, you may want to consult my counterparts in this dimension just to be on the safe side. But, if needed, I can probably stand with you and Oarai's Student Council as a _pro bono_ advocate."

McCormick's comments get Shiho to nod her agreement and Kadotani to gasp before speaking.

" _Could you?! That'd be awesome, ADA McCormick! But, won't it take time away from your work as ADA in your world?"_

"Just find some way to let Deadpool know and he'll undoubtedly find a way to let me know."

" _Sounds fair enough."_ With that, Kota screams past them again, the three tanks right behind, engines roaring still. Along with Deadpool standing atop the turret of the Panzer III, katana in hand, tip forward.

"FASTER, KOUME! WE'VE GOT THAT VARMINT RIGHT WHERE WE WANT HIM NOW!"

"YOU GOT IT, DEADPOOL! FASTER, KYOKO! WAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The two can only stand silently for fourteen minutes, watching the chaos, before Shiho sighs softly.

"Koume's normally such a sweet girl. What he did, and said, caused her to snap."

"Agreed. If anything, I'd say it's karma kicking and shooting him in the butt after biting it."

" _He had it coming."_ Kadotani bites, chews and swallows once more at that. Yuzu's voice then comes back, sad shakiness within.

" _Prez, it's confirmed. Mr. Kota used his position to transfer 158 students out from Oarai in the ten months before he called us to his office to tell us…"_ At Yuzu's trail-off, Shiho grits her teeth angrily before she sighs.

"Miho, I'll speak with you later. Mainly when I'm calmer."

" _Al… Alright Mother. I miss you."_ Shiho smiles softly at that, tears shimmering from her eyes.

"I miss you too, Miho." With that, she ends the call and trembles before looking toward McCormick. "Do you, by any chance, have a daughter, ADA McCormick?"

"Any particular reason you're asking?" Instead of feeling offended by the counter-question as she understands why he'd asked, Shiho nods.

"Considering you're able to relate to teen girls relatively well…"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Reaching into his back pocket, he brings out his wallet and opens it. Revealing a fifteen-year old girl with long curly brown hair and freckles. "Her name's Katie." Shiho's eyes slightly soften at the sight.

"She's beautiful. Are… Are you on good terms with her?"

"There are good days and bad days. Comes from being parents to a teen, Lady Nishizumi." Shiho smirks softly at that, noting his pensive, melancholy demeanor as he looks at Katie's picture before nodding her agreement.

"You named her after someone dear to you, didn't you?"

"I did."

"What… was she like?"

"A real sweetheart. Also took crap from no one." Electing not to ask details, she goes on.

"Does she… have any interests?"

"Oh yeah. Racing. In fact, an old friend of mine from my 'Outlaw' days offered to give her racing lessons just three months ago. She accepted as long as it was 'Outlaw'. Her Mother… wasn't exactly thrilled. But she's supportive." Shiho can't help but curiously kink her head to the side.

"What is 'Outlaw', exactly? And you're a racer?"

"It's also called 'Sprint' or 'Midget' Racing, depending on how you view it, of course. Done on a dirt or clay track. An excellent start, next to go-carts, of course. And yes, hence my nickname. These days, however, mainly to unwind and relax. But I think this'll be my last year as a racer as I'm getting older and racing's a young person's sport."

"Pity as I would like to see you in a race. Just once."

"I'll make arrangements with Deadpool for you to be able to do so."

"That'd be much appreciated." Watching as Kota starts running out of steam and putting his wallet away, McCormick sighs.

"This is as fun as watching that jackass Pincer being chased by a talking Doberman in the Galley on the heli-carrier. Or watching bigoted jerks get hit by golf balls on the evening news. Or even seeing the Security Chief for NERV get Tasered."

"A… talking… Doberman? You must be joking." Shiho's disbelief gets a nod with wide grin in response before McCormick speaks again.

"Nope. I'll give you three guesses as to how that happened, but you'll only need one, Lady Nishizumi."

"Deadpool." At his nod, Shiho can only shake her head in bemusement. "Unless I miss my guess, the Doberman came from another dimension."

"Now you're cookin'. And the friends of the Doberman." Smirking, he adds, "Makes me wonder who Deadpool will bring there next."

"I as well it would seem. But, what about the golf balls? Did Deadpool have a hand in that as well?"

"Not as far as I know. I'd just gotten back home from the race track I drive at when I turned on the television. Leading story was five bigoted jerks getting hit by golf balls. I laughed through the whole story and bought the DVD segment."

"You laugh and yet make it sound like golf is dangerous. Interesting." At his shrug, she returns it. "It seems Tankery is relatively safer than golf any day."

"It would seem so."

"What about the Security Chief getting Tasered?"

"I'll put it to you like this. Kota's lucky he's here not there. Although it would be worth the price of admission to see him get Tasered."

"I suppose it would." Out of curiosity, she then addresses it. "Why is there a third Tokyo where you were at, anyway?"

"I don't have enough of the specifics as I'm not from that dimension, but from what I gathered, the original one's underwater because of a global cataclysm. A second one was built, but it's more civilian. The third Tokyo, however, is a fortress city. Constantly under attack by aliens bent on wiping out humanity."

"Sounds quite horrid."

"It is. Even more, the only line of defense with a chance of victory is a trio of gigantic cyborgs Piloted by teenagers. One of which visited my dimension through a sorcerer. Of course, there is also a bunch of nutcases trying to become Gods because of an elaborate con job."

"Sounds grim all around. Wait… sorcerer? Gigantic cyborgs?" At his nod, she asks, "Are you joking, ADA McCormick?"

"Nope."

"So… you're vacationing in a war zone? With gigantic cyborgs being operated by teenagers fighting aliens? With conned nutcases trying to become Gods? Are you nuts?" Without missing a beat, McCormick smirks before giving his reply.

"Probably."

"At least your reply, for you, is honest." Noticing his face is pensive, she then says, "It looks like something's troubling you."

"It's just… something I'd like to speak with Miss Akaboshi about sometime if I get the chance."

"It being?"

"It's about her owing Miho a life debt." At her kinking her head to the left, he adds, "Miho doesn't strike me as the kind of person that works that way or the kind that tries to collect."

"No, she isn't. My sweet little girl did it because her friends and teammates were in danger." McCormick nods at her confirmation.

"I think that Miho feels as long as her friends are alright and happy, she's content enough with that. And that's good enough for her."

"Yes, she is." Nodding, she adds, "I'll speak to her about it. But she's likely to hold on to it."

"If she does, suggest to her to pay it forward and help the next person in need." Shiho nods in approval at that as she likes how it sounds.

"That sounds like it'd fit to replace her desire to repay Miho just right. And Koume is a very sweet, kindhearted girl. Unless, of course…"

"She's given cause to be bloodthirsty." The next thing they see is Kota finally collapse to his knees, the three tanks surrounding him, their barrels aiming right at him as he pants. Electing to change the subject, she does so.

"Please, ADA McCormick, tell me honestly. Do you think he'll try it again? Whether it be Oarai or another school that's 'failing to yield results' like he reportedly said according to Miss Kadotani?"

"Optimistically speaking, I doubt it. Realistically… I wouldn't put it past him."

"Nor would I."

"I don't blame you. He strikes me as the kind to be that dumb." Shiho can only nod while chuckling. Out of 'concern', he then asks, "They're not really gonna blow him to smithereens, are they?" Smirking softly, Shiho shrugs.

"Optimistically speaking, I doubt it. Realistically…" McCormick can only smirk right back before finding himself curious.

"So… just how was that monster defeated? I imagine things got quite nuts until it was knocked out." Shiho's face brightens right up at that.

"Oh, ADA McCormick, they did and it was a thing of beauty. You should've seen it."

"What happened, Lady Nishizumi?" McCormick's face has eagerness on it and Shiho can't help but chuckle.

"Oarai's Hetzer-configured 38(t) and Type-89, Anzio's CV-33 and Continuation's BT-42 went on the attack." From there, she tells him. Meanwhile…

As Kota finishes catching his breath, he looks up and blanches at seeing a tank's barrel right in front of his face. Slowly, he follows the profile of the barrel to the turret and sees Deadpool standing there, Koume smirking wickedly from her cupola before she speaks.

"I do believe we have you covered, Mr. Kota."

"Eh?" Kota blinks and looks around before gulping at seeing two more barrels aimed right at him. Edging out of the Panzer III muzzle's path slowly, he notes it and the other two barrels following him and gulps again before gathering his nerve.

"Did you really think I was scared?! I knew you were all shooting blanks!"

"If you knew we were shooting blanks, why were you running from us?" Koume's query is so sweetly innocent, Kota feels his ire rising.

"You were chasing me with three of your tanks, you psycho bitches! I should have your school shut down and all the others that went to help Oarai when you had no business doing so!" A trio of sharp 'CLANG's from within the barrels gets him to gulp as he heard them from their muzzles. 'Oh shit. I'm so badly fucked.'

"Do you have any idea what'll happen to you if we have our gunners pull their triggers? Even with the blanks in the breeches." Koume's voice is filled with ice as she adds, "I'll make you a deal, tough guy. You wanna find out, keep it up." Kota only has one response.

Going ghost white, he passes out while…

"Did he just…" Erika's trail-off is answered by Maho. Disgust in her tone.

"He did. He soiled himself."

"Gross!" Shaking her head in disgust, Koume looks toward Maho and asks, "Think that'll be enough for him, Commander?"

"It'll have to be, Koume. Much like we'll have to hope he doesn't approach the other schools with that absurd insult." Erika can only grit her teeth before speaking.

"We'll have to contact them then, let them know what he just tried to do. Along with them to feel free to chase him with their tanks if he does show up." Maho and Koume both give their replies.

"Agreed."

"Got my vote."

"Then it's unanimous." Sighing in relief, Erika adds, "I gotta admit, Koume, you did have me pretty worried there. I almost thought you were going to blow him up. Or at the most incinerate him with the blanks we were firing."

"I was tempted, Erika. I was very, very tempted." That admission gets Erika to finally flinch in fear before Koume goes on. "For all the crap he pulled… but it'd have made me dirty inside. So, I settled for scaring him." Nodding in agreement, Maho smirks.

"You certainly did that." Koume blushes sheepishly before chuckling lightly herself. "Koume?"

"Thinking of having people worried, Commander, you had me worried when you shot the back of Miho's tank at point-blank range."

"Four things, Koume. 1; I was just as worried. 2; It was Miho's plan. 3; It was a blank round. 4; Miho had faith in the tank, the driver and the gunner."

"How so, Commander?"

"When you think about it, Erika, the engine compartment armor on a Panzer IV is flat, making it an ideal surface for evenly dispersing blast force from a blank round. She trusted Miss Reizei's reflexes to adjust for the sudden speed increase, along with Miss Isuzu's ability to compensate for sudden distance closing." Smirking, she adds, "I gotta admit, though, I don't think any of our drivers can even come close to being as deft enough to balance a tank like Miss Reizei did."

"Deft? Try daft, Commander. Because only someone utterly daft could try pulling that kind of stunt." Maho and Koume both share a chuckle at Erika's comment before Maho sighs.

"Let's go. Deadpool, what are your next plans?"

"Well, Miss Maho, I gotta take 'Skid-a-Roni' back to the heli-carrier before I come back to 'play' with Kota some more. Then I'll see about recruiting another group or two of crime-fighters. Maybe some Judges for good measure."

"Ah. Well, have fun, Deadpool."

"I certainly will, Miss Maho." With that, he leaps off of the Panzer III and runs over to McCormick. "So, 'Skid', ready to go back?"

"Yeah. How much time will have gone by there?"

"Just under a minute. Take care, Lady Nishizumi."

"Likewise, Deadpool."

"It's been fun." He gets a nod from her before opening a dimensional rift. "Ta-ta, ladies! I'll see you later!" Tugging McCormick into the rift, he closes it behind them. Back at the tanks…

"Well, that was… something." Erika's comment gets Maho and Koume to nod in agreement before she asks, "What now, Commander?"

"Other than taking the tanks back to where they're normally parked and getting Kota's pilot to come get his boss off of the grounds. But if only to keep Deadpool from 'playing' with him… maybe dinner." At that, Maho's belly growls, followed by the crews' own bellies. "Yeah, definitely dinner."

"But I can't help but wonder what he meant by 'he'll see us later'. Does he have some kind of plot brewing?" Erika's query gets a shrug from them as their tanks motor away from Kota's unconscious form.

"While we just met Deadpool, I can't help but think that he does have something brewing." Koume's comment is joined by a shrug as she adds, "Of course, it's probably just me."

"It's not just you, Koume." Maho's tone has amusement within while Erika rolls her eyes before she adds, "Of course, it could be kinda fun to see what he does next."

"Yes, Commander."

As they draw near to the 'Tankery' hangars, however, they see Shiho shaking her head in shocked, yet amused, disbelief. Along with visibly suppressing her laughter by putting her fist into her mouth, the only signs of it being her body shaking violently. Getting Maho to key her throat mike.

"Halt." At that, the tanks stop and Maho sighs.

"What is it, Commander?"

"Look ahead, Erika. What do you see?" Erika does so before gulping, with Maho asking, "Do we want to look behind us?"

"If she's doing that… probably not, Commander." Koume nods in agreement before Erika adds, "The less we know…" At Erika's trail-off, Shiho races into the main structure and closes the door. Loud raucous laughter quickly emanating and audible through the material.

"The better off we are. Agreed. So let's not look back." Keying her throat mike again, she adds, "Forward." As the tanks start moving forward again, Koume feels her curiosity getting the better of her and starts to look back. Only… "Koume. No looking behind."

"How bad can it be, Commander?"

"Sometimes, it's better to not know, Koume. So, please, don't look back." Mulling it over, Koume nods before Maho asks, "How did it feel, being on the same side as Miho once more?" Considering it, Koume can't help but smile softly.

"It felt… like old times before the incident. How about you, Commander?"

"Like old times as well. Erika?"

"I…" Erika stops. Knowing full well that her ingratitude toward Miho saving her life, along with constant haranguing from herself and most of the student body, caused Miho to leave. Looking asides, she sees Maho and Koume eying her intently before she sighs. "I wish she didn't have to leave, Commander."

"As do I, Erika. Which is why next time you see her, do what Koume did before our match in the final round."

"I will. Along with apologize. She… She didn't deserve the crap she'd been put through."

"No, she didn't." Next thing she knows, Koume starts giggling. Looking toward her, Maho sees that she's looking back anyway. "Koume!"

"Sorry, Commander, but…" Koume screeches in laughter, holding her belly in mirth. "He just…" Screeching again, Koume calls out, "Kyoko, halt!" She then erupts into a fresh gale of laughter. At that, her tank stops, with Maho and Erika stopping their tanks as well. Both eying the 'hyena' before looking back themselves and blinking before smirking.

"Commander… what… is… that?" Erika feels giggles start to rise as the crews look out as well and start chuckling. The sight of an unconscious Kota's head poking out from a deep brown wrap with beef, cheese and lettuce causes their stomachs to growl even more.

"That, Erika, is what I think is known as a chimichanga. Or a 'Kota-changa' in this case."

"So, Deadpool put him into a…" Erika bursts out laughing herself as Maho starts chortling herself, finding it too funny to not laugh at.

"He did." All three and their crews laugh before Maho looks back toward the house. "Oh, if only I had my phone with me."

"Actually, Commander… I have my phone with me." Koume's voice has a giggle to it as she adds, "I can take the picture, send it to your phone and you can send it to Miho when we get done putting the tanks back into place."

"I can work with that plan." Noting Erika's pensive demeanor as Koume takes the picture before they resume their movement, Maho then asks, "What is it, Erika?"

"During our match against Oarai, why… why didn't you wait for me to get to you?"

"Miho wanted a one-on-one fight with me. Why wouldn't I oblige my little sister if I didn't want the same thing myself?"

"You… You mean…" Before Erika can even go on, the tanks arrive at the 'Tankery' sheds. Once shutting the engines off and the crews have dispersed, Maho gives her reply.

"Yes, Erika. I wanted to witness the strength of her crew up close and personal." Smirking softly, she adds, "I'd say they did quite well for 'some no-name school that shouldn't have entered as they'd embarrass Tankery'. Wouldn't you?"

Erika flinches sharply at that, recalling what she'd told the 'Anglerfish Team' girls in the tank café that day.

"Yes, Commander, they did." Looking downward, she adds, "I owe them all a massive apology."

"At the very least, yes. However, you coming with Koume and I to help even the odds for Oarai more than makes up for it." Looking toward Koume, she then asks, "How goes the picture sending?"

"Just got it done, Commander."

"Most excellent, Koume. As soon as I get the phone from Mother, I'll send it right to Miho." Smirking, she adds, "I think she and her teammates will get a real kick out of it. If not a serious case of the giggles." Koume nods while giggling again and Erika smirks.

"Why don't we send the picture to Saunders, St Gloriana, Pravda, Chihatan, Continuation and Anzio as well? And maybe Selection University? After all, they were used by him as well."

"On my 'to-do list', actually." Maho's deadpan reply gets Erika and Koume both to screech in laughter again. Next thing they hear…

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" All three laugh even harder as Kota screams. "GET ME OUT OF THIS… THIS… WHAT AM I IN?!"

"Aww, doesn't he know what a chimichanga is?" Deadpool's query gets them to snicker before he goes on. "Or in his case, a 'Kota-changa'. Talk about your deprived life experiences." All three chortle before Erika regains control.

"You're back sooner than expected, Deadpool. Have difficulty recruiting?"

"More like I decided against recruiting Judges since they're overworked in Mega-City One as it is. So, with that in mind…" His trail-off gets their chortling to restart anew as Shiho walks up. Maho's phone in hand.

"I gave Mr. Kota's pilot his phone. But not before writing down the Princess' number on the screen so she can be called to speak at the inquiry if needed. Provided, of course, MEXT decides to act on our request."

"So you made contact with them?" Maho's query gets a nod from Shiho as the latter hands the former her phone. A puzzled expression on her face.

"Yes. Also, you got a message from Koume just now."

"I know. She took a picture of Mr. Kota and sent it to my phone."

Shiho's nod of understanding gets Maho to grin before swiftly working. She then sends the picture to Miho, Darjeeling, Kay, Anchovy, Katyusha, Mika, Kinuyo and Alice.

"Now that that's done, who's up for a trip to an alternate dimension?" Deadpool's query gets nods from the four of them before he nods right back. "Tokyo-3 or bust, ladies!" Triggering the portal, he waves them through before looking toward the reader. "If you wanna see what happens to them in Tokyo-3, tune in to Chapter 6 of 'SHIELDs of NERV'. Ta-ta, folks!"


End file.
